walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3 (Fear)
Season 3 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead consists of sixteen episodes, that aired with a double episode premiere on June 4th 2017.Ausiello, Michael (15 April 2016) "Fear the Walking Dead Renewed for Season 3 at AMC" TV Line, Penske Media Corporation, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Background The show was renewed on April 15, 2016, and filming began on January 10, 2017. Pollock, Sarabeth (January 2017) "Filming for FTWD Season 3 has begun: Why we’re excited" Undead Walking, Fanside. Retrieved on 28 May 2017 The majority of the main cast from the second season; Frank Dillane, Kim Dickens, Alycia Debnam-Carey, Cliff Curtis, Mercedes Mason and Colman Domingo all returned, whilst Rubén Blades, who plays Daniel Salazar and last appeared in "Shiva", is also confirmed to be returning.Charlie (10 February 2016) [http://comicbook.com/2016/10/03/after-the-dead-live-fear-the-walking-dead-interview-with-executi/ "After The Dead: Live Fear The Walking Dead Interview With Executive Producer Dave Erickson And Surprise Cast Member" CBR, Valnet Inc. Retrieved on 28 May 2017.Julia (April 2017) [http://www.looper.com/61487/fear-the-walking-dead-season-3-promo/ "Blood is shed in new Fear the Walking Dead season 3 promo" Looper, Retrieved on 28 May 2017. Danay Garcia, who played Luciana Galvez throughout the second season, was upgraded to the main cast.Kevin (29 April 2017) [http://www.cbr.com/fear-the-walking-dead-season-3-promo/ "Fear the Walking Dead’s Bloody Season 3 Promo Shows Cost of Survival" CBR, Valnet Inc. Retrieved on 28 May 2017. Two main cast members will not return, Elizabeth Rodriguez, who played Elizabeth Ortiz and made her last appearance in "Monster"Sharman, Nemisha (9 May 2017) "Is Travis Going To Die In ‘Fear The Walking Dead’ Season 3? Cliff Curtis Cast In Four ‘Avatar’ Movies", IB Times, IBT Media, Retrieved on 28 May 2017, and Lorenzo Henrie as Christopher Manawa, whose character died in "Wrath".Ross, Dalton (4 October 2016) "Fear the Walking Dead: Lorenzo James Henrie reacts to Chris' fate", Entertainment Weekly, Time Inc, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 It is unknown whether Michelle Ang, who played Alex and has not been seen since "Captive", is to return. The third season continued from the second season, with all main characters - aside from Victor Strand - moving away from La Colonia or Rosarito Beach Hotel, the two main locations of the latter half of the second season, towards the United States.Bowles, Duncan (26 May 2017) "Fear The Walking Dead season 3 set report", Den of Geek, Dennis Publishing, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Other cast which returned from the second season included Karen Bethzabe, Brenda Strong, Ramses Jimenez and Dayton Callie. "First-look: Fear the Walking Dead season three trailer", 3 May 2017, Seen It, Retrieved on 28 May 2017Ching, Albert (1 June 2017) "Fear The Walking Dead Excl. Clip: Medical Emergency in Season Premiere" CBR, Valnet Inc, Retrieved on 2 June 2017Hannam, Laura (23 May 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead season 3: Meet the cast and characters", BT, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Callie, alongside Daniel Sharman and Sam Underwood joined the regular cast of the third season as the Otto family, owners of the Broke Jaw Ranch, a new primary location of the third season. Furthermore, Lisandra Tena joins the main cast as Lola Guerrero, whilst Emma Caulfield was cast in the "mysterious" "guest role" of Tracy Otto.Yemi, Frank (28 May 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead season 3: Premier date, trailer and things to expect", Inquisitr, Retrieved on 28 May 2017Dwilson, Stephanie Dube (2 April 2017) "Season 3 Will Feature Two New Well-Known Actors", Heavy, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Further supporting additions to the cast included Lindsay Pulsipher and Hugo Armstrong.Tsoumbakos, Rachel (7 April 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead season 3: Premier date, new images, plus new cast announced", Inquisitr, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 's ranch was specifically made for season three.]] Production remains unchanged for this season, however this will be Dave Erickson's last season as a showrunner, being replaced in the fourth season by Andrew Chambliss and Ian Goldberg, who will also be joined by the new addition of Scott Gimple.Goldberg, Lesley (14 April 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead' Renewed for Fourth Season With New Showrunners", Hollywood Reporter, Lynne Segall, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Filming for this season has taken place at Baja Film Studios, whilst scenes have also been filmed at the Rosarito Beach Hotel.Dwilson, Stephanie Dube (2 April 2017) "Strand Is Alive, So Far", Heavy, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Further, a major filming location has been Broke Jaw Ranch, which is fictionally set in Southern America, but undertaken in a valley near Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico, with the Otto ranch being built around an existing smaller house. According to production designer Bernardo Trujillo, the existing house "looked very Mexican as opposed to Southern American", so it was used as an "anchor"; production "building around it" to create a "huge house" so "as you walk in, you’ll actually end up inside the tiny house!". The Otto family are a "group of preppers who prepared for the end of democracy, but not necessarily the rise of the dead" according to Erickson, who noted that this series will resonate politically, with the focus on the land border between the United States and Mexico and the real life domestic policies of Donald Trump.Wigler, Josh (22 May 2017) "'Fear the Walking Dead' Boss Previews His Politically Charged Final Season", Hollywood Reporter, Lynne Segall, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 He adds, "They're going to find a modicum of sanctuary and security, but it's going to come at a great price. Fundamentally, the question for Madison this season is what happens if you align yourself with somebody you know has reprehensible traits. We'll come to learn with Otto that even though there seems to be a benevolence to him at times, there's a darker and uglier side to him as well, and it's frankly racist". In what Debnam-Carey and Curtis have described as a "notched up" and "energised" season, this season will also explore Madison's backstory, with Erickson stating that in this season viewers will "start to get a better picture of where she came from, who she is and, you know, why she has become this person"."Fear The Walking Dead’ Season 3 Spoilers: Cast Members Tease Action-Packed Installments; Cliff Curtis Teases Travis’ Imminent Transformation", 27 May 2017, EconoTimes, Bennett, Coleman & Co. Ltd., Retrieved on 28 May 2017Sacloa, Christian (26 May 2017) "Fear The Walking Dead’ Season 3 Will Delve Deeper Into Madison’s Past SPOILERS", IB Times, IBT Media, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Erickson also revealed that a main character will die in the season three premiere, adding that the death is after a ""a heroic arc", and that it is intended to be "sudden" and "jarring", with it being a "pivotal moment that drives the rest of the season".Cairns, Bryan (2 June 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead: Showrunner Talks Season Premiere’s Major Death", CBR, Valnet Inc, Retrieved on 2 June 2017 He added, "That’s the goal whenever you lose a character, especially one that important. It needs to resonate". This death was confirmed as Travis Manawa, the last surviving member of his family to die.Cain, Dan (6 June 2017) "DEAD SCARY Fear The Walking Dead’s new series kicks off with most shocking death yet", The Sun, News Group Newspapers Ltd, Retrieved on 11 June 2017 Episodes Cast Season 3 (Fear The Walking Dead)/Starring|Starring Season 3 (Fear The Walking Dead)/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 3 (Fear The Walking Dead)/Co-Stars|Co-Stars Season 3 (Fear The Walking Dead)/Uncredited|Uncredited Deaths * Steven (Alive and Zombified) * Willy * Travis Manawa * Charlene Daley * Ilene Stowe * Geoff (Confirmed Fate) * Tracy Otto (Confirmed Fate) * Pablito * J.C. * Othón * Dante Esquivel * Martha Brown (Alive and Zombified) * Russell Brown * Phil McCarthy * Mike Trimbol * Vernon Trimbol (Alive and Zombified) * Kathy Trimbol (Alive and Zombified) * Gretchen Trimbol (Alive and Zombified) * Jimmie (Alive and Zombified) * Joseph (Alive and Zombified) * Qaletaqa Walker's uncle (Confirmed Fate) * Qaletaqa Walker's father (Confirmed Fate) * Jeremiah Otto * At least 4 unnamed captives * At least 1 unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch militiaman * 1 unnamed man * 1 unnamed Gonzalez Dam bodyguard * At least 7 unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch militiamen (Confirmed Fate) * 1 unnamed horse * 1 pig * At least 7 unnamed Black Hat Reservation residents * Many unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch residents Trivia *These were the changes to the main cast in season 3: **Danay García (Luciana) and Dayton Callie (Jeremiah) are listed under "Starring" after being listed under "also starring" in the previous season. **Daniel Sharman (Troy), Sam Underwood (Jake) and Lisandra Tena (Lola) are listed under "Starring" and are series regulars since their first appearance in the season. References Category:Seasons Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Seasons Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Walking Dead